Before starch, which is an important constituent in the kernels of most crops, such as corn, wheat, rice, sorghum bean, barley or fruit hulls, can be used for conversion of starch into saccharides, such as dextrose, fructose; alcohols, such as ethanol; and sweeteners, the starch must be made available and treated in a manner to provide a high purity starch. If starch contains more than 0.5% impurities, including the proteins, it is not suitable as starting material for starch conversion processes. To provide such pure and high quality starch product starting out from the kernels of crops, the kernels are often milled, as will be described further below.
Wet milling is often used for separating corn kernels into its four basic components: starch, germ, fiber and protein.
Typically wet milling processes comprise four basic steps. First the kernels are soaked or steeped for about 30 minutes to about 48 hours to begin breaking the starch and protein bonds. The next step in the process involves a coarse grind to break the pericarp and separate the germ from the rest of the kernel. The remaining slurry consisting of fiber, starch and protein is finely ground and screened to separate the fiber from the starch and protein. The starch is separated from the remaining slurry in hydrocyclones. The starch then can be converted to syrup or alcohol, or dried and sold as corn starch or chemically or physically modified to produce modified corn starch.
The use of enzymes has been suggested for the steeping step of wet milling processes. The commercial enzyme product Steepzyme® (available from Novozymes A/S) has been shown suitable for the first step in wet milling processes, i.e., the steeping step where corn kernels are soaked in water.
More recently, “enzymatic milling”, a modified wet-milling process that uses proteases to significantly reduce the total processing time during corn wet milling and eliminates the need for sulfur dioxide as a processing agent, has been developed. See Johnston et al., Cereal Chem, 81, p. 626-632 (2004).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,125 discloses a method for obtaining starch from maize involving soaking maize kernels in water to produce soaked maize kernels, grinding the soaked maize kernels to produce a ground maize slurry, and incubating the ground maize slurry with enzyme (e.g., protease).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,218 discloses a method of milling grain, especially corn, comprising cleaning the grain, steeping the grain in water to soften it, and then milling the grain with a cellulase enzyme.
WO 2002/000731 discloses a process of treating crop kernels, comprising soaking the kernels in water for 1-12 hours, wet milling the soaked kernels and treating the kernels with one or more enzymes including an acidic protease.
WO 2002/000911 discloses a process of starch gluten separation, comprising subjecting mill starch to an acidic protease.
WO 2002/002644 discloses a process of washing starch slurry obtained from the starch gluten separation step of a milling process, comprising washing the starch slurry with an aqueous solution comprising an effective amount of acidic protease.
There remains a need for improvement of processes for providing starch suitable for conversion into mono- and oligo-saccharides, ethanol, sweeteners, etc.